Gus age 5
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: this is a story about Gus having to move to toronto
Be Good

My father was near the car and lean into and kissed my forehead and said "goodbye son be good" then me,JR and our moms left for canada as were driving away i turn around and got on my knees to keep watching all the people we were leaving behind until we could not see them.

It took about 5 to 6 hours to get to our new home time went by fast since i was fast asleep, we pulled up to our new home looked big enough from the outside mom park the car,and they both get out of the car mom open the door to get Jr and mother came over to the window, which made me look up at her.

"Hey honey are you ready to get out" she asks me i didn't say anything cause i was upset and i just sat there in the car while they get stuff out of the car into the house and now both of my mom's come back to the car.

"Honey we know that you're upset because we moved away from your daddy but just because we moved doesn't mean you won't see him anymore,and you will even get to go back and spin some time with him when school's out" these word of what they were saying to me was just enough to get me out of the car and go inside the house.

My mom's walk in behind me as i look around it looks so damn big "but i was only 5 at the time so everything looks bigger when you're young so i can't really remember anyway where was i oh yeah" i sat down at the table for dinner,which our mom's had brought with us cause of debbie there was so much food, she gave us enough for about a month but that's debbie.

After words i went to my own bedroom and it was perfect,but it still was not home,not without the others so i just went to bed and cried myself to sleep for the fact that i was not going to see them everyday.

It was 7:00 in the morning on august 8th 2005

I wake up on my own and i went to the bathroom and took a bath,"Yes i was 5 and i didn't bitch about taking a bath why did other kids" that took me about 10 minutes i got out and dressed.

I got a knock at the door i go over and open it and it was my mom "hi honey its time for breakfast" i nod my head and we go downstairs,little baby Jr was eating and so was mother me and mom both sit down to eat.

I would start Kindergarten soon which i was not looking forward to at all,but if it was what i wanted we would have never left pittsburgh.

Didn't really like talking to my mom's for a while after we moved cause i was upset,"when i get mad i just won't talk to that person for about a week not even joking.

my mom's looked over at me i felt there gaze and kept my head down and kept eating my food.

About 10 minutes later

"Gus would you like to do something after school.

My mom asked while my mother looked over at me,i said nothing and went back upstairs to my room,to get ready for kindergarten,which took me about 5 minutes and came down to go to the car so they could take me.

Mom stay with Jr and so my mother was going to take me to school, "are you ready to go" she asked i walked out the door she walked out shortly after,i got into the car and waited for her, she walked over and got in the car and started the car and we took off for the school.

Crescent town elementary school

The moment we pulled up i open the door and start walking without my mom she got out and and had to walk fast to catch up with me.

"Gus please don't walk so fast without me.

I open the door and walk in and i get to my class,my mother kissed me and let go to my desk, "for my time in kindergarten it was good never had a bully back then anyway.

A lot of kids were nice to me there or some were just shy cause i was a new kid there i hated being in toronto if there was one reason i liked being there cause i meant my best friend Adam.

He came up to me with this board game i can't really remember what it was but we got along with each other throughout the school day.

"So where did you come from he asked while he took his turn.

" Pittsburgh was the only thing i said.

Then he went and told me where he was from,"I came from there to go figure but we moved here when my dad was able to get a new job.

I had someone who was from where i was that made me feel better

I didn't like my dad's job where he had to left stuff so i was happy when we came here he said with a smile,and from that moment we would talk to each other everyday.

School was out and my mother came to pick me up i got in the car after saying goodbye to Adam.

My mother looked in the back and saw i had a smiled on my face as i was looking out the window,"did something good happen at school,she asked.

I didn't look away and with a smile i said i have a new friend his name is Adam hobbs


End file.
